A global LED lamp is a lamp that has the general shape and function of an incandescent light bulb, having a base for connecting to a lamp socket and a transparent globe through which light is transmitted, but its light is emitted from a light emitting diode, LED, inside the globe instead of from an incandescent tungsten wire.
There is a strong need for an efficient method of producing global LED lamps.
US 2006/0050514 A1 discloses a global LED lamp; no details are however given regarding how to efficiently fabricate it.